L'or et le silence
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot]Quelqu'un observe Heero et Duo ensemble...


**Disclaimers** : **Gundam Wing appartient entre autres à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**. Ceci est juste une fic –  à moi ^^ - with NO profits si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

Genre : **Oneshot****, pov de… vous verrez ^^, yaoi.**

**Rating : R**

**Couple** : Hmm… 1**x**2 

**Warnings** : Lemon mais pas de quoi fouetter un chat, j'ai fait pire ^_^

**Dédicace habituelle** : pour **Zorca** et **Lilith na moi d'abord (oui ce sont les pokémithy je les ai, je les garde ^o^ lol)**

**Remerciements** : à toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé jusqu'ici : thanx a lot!! Je répondrais quand je le pourrais et désolée de ne pas le faire plus tôt. Mah la life bouffe je ne vous apprends rien ^_~

.

_« blabla »_ : pensées de Heero et Duo

_blabla sans « »_ : pensées de X

.

.

**L'or et le silence**

.

.

**Pov de…**

.

_Silence…_

Une petite fenêtre

Dans une chambre blanche

_Chambre noire…_

Une armoire fermée

Une porte close

Un bureau

Deux ordinateurs portables

Une chaise.

Un lit.

.

_Silence…_

Des draps se froissent

Des mains se frôlent

Des corps s'affolent

_L'habitude est une seconde nature_

_celle-ci les excite_

_les fait se sentir vivant._

_Ils prennent vie tous les soirs_

_sous mes yeux._

_Enfin si on peut dire…_

.

_Silence…_

Des doigts dénudent

Un vêtement se coince

Deux sourires se répondent

alors qu'il fait sombre.

_Pas si sombre…_

_Je suis un intrus dans leur intimit_

_et pourtant je fais parti de leur vie…_

_de leur vie à tous._

_C'est paradoxal._

.

.

_Silence…_

La température monte

La sueur perle

Des paupières se ferment

Une bouche s'entrouvre

Une autre dévore

_J'aime ce que je vois_

_et oui je suis voyeuse_

_J'ai envie de m'approcher un peu_

_Juste un petit peu_

.

_Silence…_

Un souffle se coupe

Une langue se faufile

Un corps se tend

Un autre se rend

_leurs corps se mêlent,_

_se dessinent en ombres chinoises_

_Si je m'approche plus_

_Je vais les perturber_

_J'entends d'ici_

_Le battements de leurs cœurs…_

.

.

_Silence…_

Des bras enlacent

_« Viens… »_

Des cuisses encerclent

_« Viens… »_

Un corps s'empale

_« Oui, comme ça »_

Des hanches se meuvent

_Ils pensent tellement fort…_

.

_Silence…_

Une tête se penche

_« Donne-toi »_

Des yeux se ferment

_« Comme ça »_

Des cheveux glissent

_« Laisse-toi aller»_

Des mains caressent

_« Lâche prise »_

Des hanches galopent 

_« Encore »_

_« Encore »_

_« ALLER »_

_Je suis loin mais je les entends_

_J'entends leurs pensées,_

_Leurs souffles_

_Leurs cœurs_

_Leurs corps._

_Ils hurlent._

.

Silence…

Un corps se cambre

_…_

Des cuisses se contractent

…

Des mains empoignent

Des fesses frémissent

_C'est toujours la même chose et pourtant…_

_Pourtant ce n'est jamais pareil_

_Depuis la nuit des temps des êtres se donnent_

_C'est loin d'être la première fois que je les observe_

_Mais ces deux-là m'émeuvent_

_Vraiment._

_Pourtant il en faut pour émouvoir_

_Ce que je suis._

.

_Silence…_

Un corps en sueur s'allonge

_près à se rendre_

Un autre accueille

_prêt à s'écouler_

Des lèvres se cherchent,

se trouvent,

s'aspirent…

_Ils se déchirent et se recousent_

_Ils saignent et se guérissent_

_Et moi, moi je ne peux rien faire,_

_que leur apporter un peu de lumière…_

_une lumière qui ne m'appartient pas._

.

Silence…

Les mains se crispent à faire mal

_« Attends… »_

Les lèvres se détachent

Un cœur s'accélère

Les dents mordent la chair

_« Non. »_

Une épaule saigne

_« Je veux tout. »._

Le galop s'emballe

_« J'aurais tout. »_

Tant de passion…

_Ils deviennent fou…_

Ils ne tiendront plus.

_Ç'aurait été trop dommage qu'elle soit_

_gaspillée_

_sur un champ de bataille._

_La nuit ils revivent._

.

_Silence…_

Un corps attend,

_ se cabre…_

_« Voilà. »_

L'autre s'enfonce plus profondément

_« Je te donne tout._

_Tout ce que j'ai. »_

Des bouches s'ouvrent sur un hurlement

de silence.

_Un saignement d'âmes…_

Un corps se répand.

_Chaleur humide…_

Puis le néant.

Le galop s'achève.

_« Merci. »_

_C'est fini…_

_Et pourtant ça ne fait que commencer…_

_Je le sens…_

_Mais je peux me tromper._

_J'en ai tellement vu…_

.

.

_Silence…_

Corps unis

Cœurs à apprivoiser

Ames torturées

Plaisir pour s'oublier 

dans le corps de l'autre

tout en s'y retrouvant.

Laisser hurler la chair

_C'est ce qu'ils font._

_Se donner pour oublier le sang,_

_se chauffer à blanc,_

_se brûler,_

_se consumer_

_avant de renaître…_

_avant de recommencer_

_a se battre._

_._

_Silence…_

Laisser hurler la chair

Hurler tout leur saoul

A s'en briser le corps,

_à briser la mort_

_après leur petite mort_

Lâcher la frustration

Lâcher la bête

pour redevenir humain

le temps d'une danse

_le temps de me donner une lumière artificielle_

_une lumière réelle pour eux._

.

_Silence…_

Fusion nocturne

Effusions charnelles 

Pas le temps pour plus

Pas besoin,

Pas envie,

Mais qui sait ?

Plus tard ?

Si plus tard il y a.

_Je vis dans la nuit éternelle…_

_._

_Silence…._

Corps unis

Mains qui caressent

_Je ne connais pas la sensation_

_de l'étreinte_

Lèvres qui se joignent

_Qui ne se lassent pas de goûter,_

_lécher…_

Ils se témoignent leur affection

Quelle chance…

_Je n'ai pas de bouche…_

_Une nuit n'aurait jamais suffit._

.

_Silence…_

Cheveux collés de sueur

Respirations qui se calment

Etre un tout en étant deux

ne plus être seul

_Quelle chance, oui_

Pour une nuit

_Quelle chance d'être humain…_

Toutes les nuits

depuis ce qu'ils ont appelé l'opération météore.

_Quel joli nom…_

_Cruel nom qui me rappelle _

_d'où je viens._

_Qui me rappelle avec force_

_Que je suis mort_

_et que je ne vis,_

_Qu'à travers une lumière trop loin pour qu'elle me réchauffe._

_Je m'introduis par la fenêtre_

_Comme un voleur._

_Je me fais mal_

_Je ne suis pas humaine et je possède un cœur_

_Si ce n'est pas une injustice…_

_Je me crée une intimité que je n'ai pas._

_Comment vivre à des années lumières,_

_avoir des milliards de voisins depuis la nuit des temps_

_et se sentir seule ?_

_._

_._

Ils s'endorment…

au rythme de la respiration, 

du cœur de l'autre.

_J'aimerais être humaine…_

La tempête se calme

deux âmes sont apaisées.

_Je suis heureuse_

_Je ressens la passion par procuration._

_Je ressens._

_C'est miraculeux._

_C'est ma damnation._

_On peut avoir des sentiments et être dans l'incapacité de les montrer._

_J'ai un corps et un esprit._

_Mais ni ce corps, ni cet esprit ne peuvent s'exprimer._

Et eux n'avaient pas besoin de mots

pour s'entendre.

Moi, la Lune comme vous autres mortels m'appelez, je suis bien placée

pour le savoir.

_Je n'ai ni bouche, ni oreilles… et pourtant…_

_Je suis la preuve vivante que c'est possible_

_Ironie, ironie…_

.

A les voir si tragiquement beaux ensemble,

l'astre mort, illuminé par un soleil désespérément loin que je suis, 

serait prêt à penser que la nuit a été créée

pour qu'ils se retrouvent.

_Pour me faire partager un peu de chaleur humaine._

_Il fait si froid chez moi…_

_La Lune peut être romantique…_

Le jour se lève et je m'endors les yeux pleins d'étoiles,

_un peu plus humaine…_

_un peu plus mal_

_un peu plus vivante._

_Silence…_

.

.

**Fin du Pov**

**.**

**OWARI**

.

précisions : j'ai fait exprès d'alterner il et elle un peu parce que LA lune est UN astre ^_~ et puis nous la définissons comme « elle » j'en ai fait un hermaphrodite ^^

Duo : tu l'as fait aussi pour brouiller les pistes !

Mithy : ya pas que ça… ^______^

.

Oui… j'ai écouté Hijo de la Luna et euh comment dire… 

Duo *lève les yeux au ciel* : tu as été inspirée comme d'hab, mais t'as voulu faire une Lune triste mais pas manipulatrice… mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec nous….

Mithy : … c'est clair… Je suis incorrigible… comme si j'avais pas assez de bouffe sur le feu..

Heero : c ton problème. Moi j'ai eu mon quatre heures. Et puis hijo, Heero ça se ressemble hein ?

Mithy et Duo : ^^ 

.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu même si c bizarre ^^ 

.

@++++ et Joyeuses Pâques !

.

.

Mithy ^^ *prépare sa valise*


End file.
